Divine light
by Allthestorysaretrue
Summary: Malia has never been good at being human: shes from a world of instinct and freedom not rules and planning. And that's why the one thing shes good at, is being with Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

'_Clarity with compassion,_

_ The illuminating flame rises twice.'_

The pack sat around the Christmas tree, eagerly awaiting the prospect of tearing into their Christmas presents. Stiles always knew that when Christmas finally came Malia would be nervous. He could see it in front of his eyes now though, the anxious tapping of her hand, her side glances at him searching for reassurance. He just grabbed her hand and smiled encouragingly. And she smiled back, of course. It still amazed him how a wild and feral coyote, who trusted no one, could trust him so deeply that she never questioned anything her told her.

Some where in-between his fond thoughts, the pack had begun opening the presents, exchanging thank you's as they went.

"Stiles this one for you" Kira's voice rang through his thoughts. He turned, took the gift and thanked her. Greedily ripping the wrapping he found a framed picture of the pack. The picture was taken when the whole pack had gone to the theme park for the day. It was the ride picture took on the death roller. Scott looked like he was going to puke, Kira was smiling, Lydia was screaming and Stiles was laughing so hard he had gone red, at a scared Malia, who had her eyes wide open while she clutched the bar so hard that she bent it.

He felt an insistent tap on his shoulder and turned to see Malia holding out a present to him. He took it of her and opened the terrible wrapping carefully, to be greeted by a batman t shirt. He smiled and hugged whispering "Thank you" as he pecked her lips sweetly.

"Oh, that reminds me here's yours Malia" he said while reaching for the present wrapped in snowmen. She beamed at him and snatched it away, like the impatient animal she is. She pops her claws and tears the wrapping. He gets nervous then thinking about what she would do if she didn't like it. Malia pulled the fur blanket out of the wrapping and inspects it.

"If you don't like it I can always take it back and that fur is not real by the way obviously|" he realizes his rambling but carries on anyway. But then she pounces and knocks him to the floor, the blanket covering them. From his lap she smiles and leans down and kisses him, not the hard passionate kisses they share in the evening, but a sweet, loving kiss that makes his heart swell. And for once everything seems so clear like it's all shed in Divine Light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note- Thank you so much for reading. Just to let you know there will be smut in future chapters. Happy Reading :)**_

_ 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep'_

Later that night the pack had battled for the best sleeping spot in Stiles's living room. Stiles had fought for the couch through multiple games of tic-tac-toe and had finally won, much to Scott and Malia's annoyance. Malia had been determined to get the couch and had got so annoyed she even suggested fighting for it… like literally fighting for it. They had all quickly hurried to say no and suggested tic-tac-toe instead. But as relieved as Stiles was he understood that Malia was just practising the rules of the wild and he can't even begin to imagine what Malia had to fight for from such a young age. He saw the frustration when they suggested tic-tac-toe, realized she didn't know how to play and took it upon himself to take her to the side and explain it to her in secret.

But now looking in the dark from his hard earned spot on the couch Stiles felt empty. He realized with some horror that he couldn't sleep without Malia anymore: Stiles had sworn to never become dependent on another person again not after the Nogisune, not since he realized how much pain it could cause. But now he thought that maybe, just maybe he could depend on Malia, for she was the girl who made him smile at her frustration, who despite being a feral coyote who man handled everything, was gentle with him. The girl who filled his dreams and kept the nightmares away. The girl who he might just want to stay…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you all for reading. Smut in next chapter, we're getting there. :)_**

It was 1.00am and Stiles still hadn't got to sleep. His mind was filled with Malia; her free hair and feral grin, her brown eyes and bare legs under her short shorts._ God_, he had wet dreams about those legs. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a beautiful girl that night in Eichen House. He wondered how he was able to kiss her and she would kiss him back. Although, despite what they had done at Eichen house they had stuck to kissing: he wasn't sure if she wanted to do it again, he wasn't sure he could let anyone in after the Noigsune. But now as he thought about it he realized just how much he wanted her, wanted to be intimate with her in every way possible.

His eyes were slowly drifting shut at thoughts of Malia, slowly drifting to sleep. But then something hit him, made him lurch upwards. His eyes snapping open. His eyes darted around searching for a supernatural danger that he was tired of searching for. He gasped and choked in panic until a cold hand cupped the side of his face.

"Sitles" Came a harsh whisper. He started to panic again; remembering the Noigsune. "Stiles it's me. Shut up or you'll wake the others" He stopped his panic as recognition set in.

"Malia?"

There was a sigh in the darkness in front of him." You're such a dumbass" He let out a sigh of relief and a slow chuckle at her bluntness. Until it finally occurred to him that she was sitting on him, straddling his waist. And the awkwardness of the situation set in.

"Err… Malia?"

"Yeah"

"Why are you ermm… sitting on me?" As her features became clearer he saw her exasperated look.

"Because I want to"

"You do?"

"Of course" She leaned downward then, sprawled out over him, her breath on his face, nose touching nose. "Hi" she breathed.

"Hi" There was a pause. Only their breaths could be heard. "So… are you going to-"She suddenly leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It was a good kiss but he couldn't really get into it: he was too surprised to respond. He pulled back reluctantly. "Why are you-"

"Shut up" And then she leaned down again and this time he met her lips with his. He placed his hands on her hips, slowly they crept upwards. And soon they were under her shirt and on her bare back, flat palms rubbing up and down her spine. She grabbed and pulled at his hair as she began to moan into the kiss. He pulled back and almost felt guilty when she pouted.

"I think we should… I mean because we might-"He didn't know how to say it without scaring her.

"We should go upstairs" She said bluntly and she stood up and pulled him up. He was too surprised to react: he didn't think she would want to do anything. To shocked by her bluntness, her ability to say exactly what she wanted, although her probably should have expected it. So with his mouth wide open and eyes blank with shock, he looked on dumbly as she (literally) dragged him up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors note: Thank you all so much for following and reviewing. Keep them coming :)_**

They were sitting on opposite ends of his room now, they had been for a while. Malia sitting on his desk and him on a chair. Malia just stared at him intensely. Only occasionally did he look her in the eye before he flicked them away again. The awkwardness was unbearable.

"You know, maybe we should just go back down" He said as he pulled the collar of his shirt down in an attempt to free his neck from the sweltering heat of nervousness. As he looked up again he saw no sign of a response. "Look I'm sorry. I just don't know whether I can do this" He met her eyes then.

"Stiles" The sudden sound of her voice against the silence made him jump. "Why me?" He looked at her uncertain.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you like me, I mean you could have had Lydia or anyone"

"Believe me I couldn't have anyone"

"Sure you could: you're handsome, smart and kind" He looked at her surprised.

"Oh"

"So why me?"

"Well you're beautiful and I just really don't know. I like everything about you I can't tell you why" He watched her tilt her head like a confused dog. "I just love you as a person… and an animal I guess"

"You love me?"

That silenced him. "I-I" He choked. "You make me feel weird and I don't know what these feelings mean and I'm scared of them. I've never felt this was before but I know that whatever these feelings are they must be at least close to love" They sat in silence again for what felt like hours, both of them watching each other. Stiles started to fidget in his seat and was about to persist with the idea of returning down stairs, when Malia spoke.

"Come here"

"What?"

"Just come here Stiles" He got up obediently and shuffled until he was about a metre away from her. "Closer" He reluctantly shuffled until her was standing a few inches away. "Closer."

"Malia" He protested but shuffled forward again until their knees were touching. His head was facing the floor trying not to look her in the eye. She set her finger under his chin and tilted it up so he looked her in the eye. She moved her hand to stroke his cheek and ran it though his hair, before she leaned up from where she was sitting and placed her mouth on his in a sweet kiss. He groaned into the kiss, sending vibrations across her lips. He felt her smile. She opened her legs then and pulled him in, wrapping her arms around his back. He deepened the kiss, needing more of the sweet, wild taste of Malia. Suddenly she broke away and they both began to pant, their eyes shining as they look at each other intensely.

She jumped up then causing Stiles to stumble, only to be caught by her. She pulled him up by his shirt and threw him on the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist, putting pressure on his groin. His breathing increased as he pulled her down towards his face. Their lips slid across one another and broke apart only to be reunited after Malia had removed both their shirts. She moved her lips to his ear lobe and sucked while he kissed her neck. She leaned back then. Right back, so she was sitting up straight. She brought her flat palms down onto his chest then and rubbed up and down his stomach, over the slight ridges of his abs, then over his nipples causing him to let out small moans. His hips involuntarily buckled into her eliciting a moan from her. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor. Stiles's mouth hung open as he gawked at her breasts. He felt himself harden even more, as if it was possible, and cursed how soft and perfect they looked. Malia reach for his hand and gently placed it on her breast. He just sat there staring at his hand in wonder.

"Stiles" She half sighed, half complained. He took it as a request for movement and gave Malia's breast an uncertain and experimental squeeze. She moaned and rolled her hips. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself together. He's read and saw shows about foreplay and he can remember that women like having a mouth on their breast. Of course Malia wouldn't know this for she had been a coyote for most of her life. He decided to give it ago since he hasn't contributed much thus far. So he opens his eyes and sits up so his back is resting against the head board and leans forward slightly. He lowers his head toward her breast. "Stiles, what are you doing?" He looks up at her then and sees her worried, uncertain look and feels guilty. He reached a hand to her face and strokes her cheek.

"Making you feel good" He whispers. He sees her even more confused expression and lowers his head again. He places his lips on the top of her breast and presses a brief and light kiss there. He then elopes his lips around her nipple and sucks. In his mind he's worrying that it won't feel good and that she won't like it. But when she makes this soft sound, like a moan, a gasp and a sigh all at the same time, he is reassured. He continues to suck and reaches for her other breast and massages at the same time, before switching. She fists her hand in his hair then and pulls, pulling him back.

"St-Stiles I can't" She shudders. He instantly know what she means and his not sure he's ready for it. He rolls them over, clumsily but quickly and gets off the bed. He scrambles through his draw and returns triumphant with a condom. He stands there then, watching as she pulls off her pants. He then proceeds to remove his own. He crawls across the bed to her then and settles between her legs. She reaches up to pull of his boxers but he panics and pulls away. "It's okay Stiles, Its okay" she says as she cups his cheek. He nods and she lowers he hands to his boxers again. She slides her fingers behind the waistband and pulls them down slowly. He looks at her as she concentrates. He kicks them off his legs once they are mostly off and then reaches for her panties. He slowly pulls them down and relishes in the beauty of her, splayed out naked beneath him. He tears the packet then and attempts to roll on the condom. He can't though: his hands are shaking too much. "Do you want me to do it?" She asks boldly.

"No, No I can do this" He says as he continues to struggle.

"Stiles" She says doubtfully and reaches over and pushes his hands away. Stiles gulps and remember that she an animal and man handles things, but as he looks downs he sees her gently rolling it on.

When she's done he leans down and kisses her. He grabs the base of his erection and slowly and gently pushes into her. He holds his hand at the back of her head and watches her face for signs of discomfort. He sees a slight flinch and stops. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was to be expected: I've only done it once." He nods and kisses her as he slowly begins to thrust softly in and out. She lets out a moan that travels across his lips. He keeps kissing her and massaging her scalp with one hand. He starts to shake and fall apart around her as he lets out little grunts. Before long they both struggle to contain themselves. Both of them letting out loud moans. Stiles speeds up when he knows his close and kisses her as his comes. His cries muffled against her mouth. When he pulls out and disposes of the condom he lets Malia spoon him and wipes the sweat from his brow

"I love you Malia"

"I love you to"


End file.
